


Cut

by orphan_account



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Purification Ending (Sekiro), Tragic Romance, beta what beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You once said that I look good with long hair.That was the first and only time you praised me.Then you no longer belong to me.I don't have to keep long hair for you.After all, your tenderness no longer shows for me.~amysteriousbitter
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic inspired by amysteriousbitter's fanart: [HERE](https://twitter.com/bitter312/status/1139110154215968768?s=19)
> 
> i wrote this in the genikiro discord in an hour, _how_

Cut.

_"You're Wolf. Owl's son."_

_The shinobi in training looked up. Ashina's heir was a bit shorter than him, but not one else can pull off such a severe look while still retaining baby fat from one's childhood years._

_Wolf bowed his head a bit._

_"You should talk back."_

_Wolf isn't... the greatest when it comes to talking, but he finds himself opening his mouth anyways. "I'll try, my lord."_

_The scowl turns into a bright beam. "I'm Genichiro. Grandfather says we'll be training together...?"_

_Wolf pondered over that a bit. There might be value in teaching a lordling how to combat shinobi, but then his father or even Lady Butterfly will be better suited for such a task. It's rude to contradict a noble's words, however. "I'm not sure." He bows again to take his leave, but right as he turns Lord Genichiro takes ahold of his arm. It's not bruising or forceful, simply firm. Maybe a bit demanding._

_"I'll see you again."_

_It sounds like a promise._

Cut.

_Ashina springs are chillier than most others in Japan, and the flowers always bloom so late._

_Still, Wolf is able to complete his mission and find what his father asked for without too much trouble._

_He wasn't at the usual training grounds, and after examining the clues figured that his father might be back at Ashina castle._

_It's... close to where Lord Genichiro is. Maybe a bit too close._

_A bit older and a bit calmer, with less of a tendency to flush and hide his face with his scarf at anything a person says, but he does sneak at the rafters as the Nightjar Shinobi simply nod at his presence._

_Dropping off the half-bloomed bud to his father, he makes his way back home when he's stopped by a hand on his arm, and he's about to lash out and defend himself from the unwanted contact when he hears his voice._

_"Oi."_

_He's taller now, considerably taller, and Wolf can't help but cast his eyes back downward again. "Good afternoon, my lord."_

_The hand stays on his arm. "Why don't I see you anymore?"_

_"..."_

_Lord Genichiro clicked his tongue, and the next thing Wolf knew, fingers push back strands of hair that he rather prefers to keep his face hidden behind. "You should keep your hair out of your face. I don't think it's safe to keep your vision obscured in your line of work."_

_Oh._

_He sounds a bit like Lady Butterfly._

_Wolf swallows and nods, letting Lord Genichiro do as he wish. He doesn't trust his words at this point, but a young heart caught by the throes of affections tend to commit to brazen and foolish actions, and so he thoughtlessly reached behind Genichiro and pulled at his ribbon that kept his hair up._

_It falls._

_He hands the ribbon back as his father came back to him, and he leaves with him._

_He may have looked back._

Cut.

_A shinobi should have no wants. No desires. Nary an emotion, but a need to improve one's craft._

_"Wolf, come."_

_It's folly to disobey a noble when they ask for one's attention, especially when one is masterless as like Wolf. He follows after Lord Genichiro, and he smells like ozone and danger and sweat. He hides the pain in his arms well, and Wolf doesn't comment on it to preserve his pride. They're in a room now, unused but clean, and they sit in front of each other. Wolf keeps his head down; he doesn't trust the fluttering in his chest and the flips in his stomach and the headiness of his brain whenever he looks at Ashina's heir._

_"What do you need me for?"_

_Lord Genichiro huffs in displeasure, and the shuffling of cloth means that he's changed his position. "I asked your father about this and he denied. Said that it wouldn't be proper. Grandfather just laughed at me." He sounds almost childish like this, and Wolf recalls the impetuous teen he first saw._

_"Don't laugh at me too, this is serious!"_

_Wolf schools the smile that he didn't realize grow into something neutral and looked up just a bit, and yet Lord Genichiro still looked displeased._

_He huffed, and for the first time Lord Genichiro looked almost... defeated. "I... I would like to court you."_

_Wolf would be stunned into complete stillness and silence, but Lady Butterfly had schooled better into him after the last time he came back from Ashina castle, and he simply responded, "Behind father and Lord Isshin's backs?"_

_"Of course!"_

_The sheer gall of him. Wolf adores it._

_But Wolf is also realistic, and he knows not to taste the sweets of life he yearns for, and after another nod he stands up to leave._

_Genichiro stands up with him, but Wolf can't look at him and turns to leave._

_Except, this time, instead of a hand on his arm it's his arms around his shoulders, his tall frame on his back, and Wolf wants to hide in his scarf again as Lord Genichiro buries his face into the nape of his neck in a scandalous break of propriety, his hair so silky and beautiful draped across his self. "Wolf, please."_

_A shinobi should have no wants, but Wolf can't help the things he wants in his life._

Cut.

_Genichiro's hair gets so tangled after training but Wolf never minds combing dutifully through then, undoing knots and making sure his hair is gorgeously straight. It's good fashion too over in the west, or so Genichiro told him. He clearly enjoy it too, humming in contently as his fingers massage his scalp and run through his strands._

_There's not an inch to Genichiro's body that Wolf hasn't tended to yet. The bandages on his arms are his handiwork, the soap his skin smells of his craftsmanship, and of course his hair. Long, gorgeous, beautiful._

_"Does Lady Tomoe scold you about your hair?" Wolf asked as he skillfully works on Genichiro's hair._

_He laughs and would usually shake his head too if Wolf wasn't still working on his hair. "No, just warned me that they may get damaged from training, and to tie it into a bun. It's too long for a topknot anyways."_

_Wolf nodded and Genichiro added, "Besides, it gives you an excuse to keep coming back to me."_

_"Genichiro!"_

_They burst into a fit of giggles and laughter, a pair of love-struck teens drunk on the little world they've made together, built on the foundations of lovely hair, sweets, and priceless gift made by scarred hands that were meant for more violent dreams._

Cut.

_Wolf likes to use Genichiro's hair as something of a makeshift veil or cape, and like this they're so close together, breathing the same air, their lips a moment from touching. His hands touch the charred scars that litter Genichiro's body. Genichiro is too used to them to wince at the pain. They're not so bad anyways, he can still see mostly skin on his arms and the scars barely spread to his chest._

_"Don't worry about them, Wolf," Genichiro murmured, distracting his exploration with a kiss._

_"It's my job to worry," Wolf replies back, and his love simply smiles against his lips and kissed him again. Wolf's fingers soon reach Genichiro's hands, and they close over each other. His hand is dwarfed by Genichiro's, but he also feels safe. Wanted._

_Loved._

_Only with him could he feel these kinds of things._

_"You know, I really like your hair," Wolf said and Genichiro chuckled and kissed him again._

_"Yes, I know, you've said it so many times..." Wolf feels a tugging on his own hair and it falls from its tail. "There. Now we match." The hair on his head falls to his neck, to his back, slowly baring each bit of skin as it pulls his robes with it._

Cut.

_His hair was short now. His temper, shorter. His scowl, sharper._

_Wolf couldn't help but feel he's done something wrong._

_Lord Kuro's close to his side, sobbing into his robes as the funeral ceremony proceeded, and Wolf turns his attention to his master but he still can feel those eyes boring into his back. Those gorgeous eyes._

_His hair. Heavens, his hair. Seeing it, seeing Genichiro now makes him unable to breathe, unable to see, but he's really just trying to blink away rainwater from his lashes and he might be coming down with something from being drenched in the rain._

_It's not rain, just his rain._

_Lord Kuro doesn't hesitate to run back to his room once the ceremony is over; even when well-educated and well-mannered he is but a child, and Wolf has become more than just a shinobi to him ever since entering his service._

_He passes Genichiro as he follows after his charge, and Genichiro turns his face away from him as he does. He's in Wolf's peripheral, but he can't help but focus on him anyways._

_He's no better than the worst of a traitor... isn't he?_

Cut.

He's warm. So warm. The hands around him, warm. His blood, warm. Their hair flies in the gale summoned by Genichiro's encroaching storm, his body littered with those horrid scars. He's destroyed himself ever since Wolf was promised to a different lord and he hates it, but he also can't help that he... he loves him anyways.

His blood weeps for him as Genichiro steps back from being impaled.

A sword to his neck.

Cut.

Lifeless.

Cut.

He kneels.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Cut.


End file.
